


Weather the Storm - Oneshots

by Pappenheimer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pappenheimer/pseuds/Pappenheimer
Summary: A collection of oneshots for developing the characters and their relationships in my main story "Weather the Storm."





	Weather the Storm - Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbeLincolnLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeLincolnLover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weather the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614191) by Pappenheimer. 



> This oneshot takes place before the events of Weather the Storm

Sam shivered.

He'd had that dream again. He'd seen into this great abyss, all swirling colors, and it pulled him. Deeper and deeper down, he felt as if he were drowning. Squids and other sea monsters would grab at his limbs and pull him down, down, down to their depths. They would try to pull him away from the light.

The deeper he sank, the more colorful the darkness became, as if he could see colors previously hidden to him – like infrared or ultraviolet – all swirling in the dark abyss. And always, just as the oppressive depths were about to drown him a red bird would swoop down and pluck him from the nothing. And then he would wake.

Once, he'd even found a red feather on his pillow. A gift from a daemon? But why would it bother to save him, night after night?

These dreams he kept to himself, far from the hateful minds of the commissars or the ignorant minds of his squad mates.

Sometimes, the dreams would change. He would be with his squad in battle before sinking into the abyss, only to be saved by that strange red bird. The next day, they would be engaged in a skirmish, life reflecting the dream, but there are no red birds to save you in life. Instead, he'd feel an urging in his gut – an urge to run or move or duck or shoot – and always it would be the choice that saved his life. Dodge a knife, dodge a bullet, kill the enemy.

But today's dream? It was more terrible than ever. The tentacles had their grip on him and they pulled and pulled until pop – off came his legs! He wanted to scream, but a tentacle stole his voice. He wanted to fight, but they had his arms in their vice-like grip. In the depths of the void, though, he saw three other shapes – people? Were they his squad? From them came a plume of fire. Fire that burnt through the tentacles of the monsters that held him. Fire that burned to ashes his lost legs. Fire that threatened to consume his whole being. But then the red bird came and took him away.

He ran his hands over his legs. They were still there, his own flesh and blood. What was coming? Was this a portent?

His musings were interrupted by a rapping on the metal frame of his bed.

"Hey. Up and at 'em," said Doni, his squad mate. "Dorkus and Lucyana are waiting for us. Sgt. Mariel says we're going on patrol."


End file.
